Unexpected love
by Dasanel
Summary: Set during episode 04 of season 5, Jeremy is about to tell Damon about Bonnie and something unexpected happens between those two.


**Unexpected love**

When Damon saw Jeremy's number, he picked up immediately, the kid rarely called him for no reason.

''Yeah Jeremy make it fast, I'm in the middle of something here.''

''Damon, I need you to meet me now, there's something I got to tell you…''

''And what, can't say it on the phone ?''

''I know where Bonnie is and if you come here, I'll tell you everything.''

''OK i'll meet you in ten minutes.''

Damont thought that something really shitty was up for Jeremy to ask him to come meet him and he heard something like desperation in the kid's voice .

He was on his way to home when he saw Elena and Stefan on the rough of the school. He knew that she was just trying to make Stefan remember Mystic Falls and what he had lived here. She was probably trying to make him remember their _relationship_.

And that shouldn't hurt so much but he knew that Elena's feelings for his brother had not just vanished. Deep down and despite what his girlfriend had told him, he knew there was some truth in what the thousand years old witch had told him. He felt it through his bones eventhough he refused to completely admit it. Elena and his brother were meant for each other and at somepoint she would realize it and dump him.

With those thoughts in mind, he stopped the car in front of the familly house and readied himself for the shitload of bad news that was probably coming.

''Jer ? You here ? Come on don't be shy…'' He found Jeremy standing in the living room.

''Damon I've something to tell you about Bonnie.''

And there it was, the sadness and depseration he heard through the phone now clearly visible in the young man'eyes…

''Did you speak to her ? We tried to call her like a thousand times, she wouldn't pick up and we're kind of in the middle of a crisis situation with Stefan this close to go Ripper on us. If you could just ask her to come like now…''

''I can't. I've been lying to everyone for months. And I can't keep up doing that knowing that everyone just expect her to swoop in and save the day''

''What ? What are you trying to say here ? ''

''Think about it. She didn't show up to her own dad's funeral, no one has seen her all summer… The spell she did to bring me back … Nature always finds a balance…''

''Jeremy you can't tell me that, think about Elena and how it's going to … And …''

''Damon, Bonnie is dead.''

He saw tears in Jeremy's eyes and the kid seemed so fragile even with his new strong vampire hunter bnody. Damon went to him and hugged him like his life depended on it.

He felt the kid tense but then relax in his arms and even, surprisingly, hug him back. These last days, Jeremy and him had developped a relationship that was hard to define. There weren't brothers or familly and just friends seems like not enough. No, jeremy was definitely something more than a friend to him. What exactely, he didn't know. But knowing that Elena's brother had to keep the death of the girl he loved for himself all summer really broke his heart. He wanted to scold Jeremy for not telling him sooner but knew he had done that to protect his sister and their friends.

Jeremey had gone through so much ! Dying several times, losing his girfriends over and over, Vicky, Anna and now Bonnie, losing his familly too, Alaric, Jenna,…

Damon had never missed Alaric so much than right now, he would have known what to do to confort the kid. Damon was just hugging him lamely and had to cut his breath with his vampire strength. Then he remembered that Jeremy was not an ordinary human anymore but a soldier, a vampire hunter and he thought how ironic it was that the two of them were hugging.

He started laughing like this was the funniest thing ever.

''Damon don't go crazy on me now please, I need you. I need your help to tell the others and Elena,…''

''Don't you think it's funny you and me hugging in the middle of my living room like two sentimental girls. Imagine your vampire hunters predecessors seeing us like this… ''

''Well you're much more than just a vampire to me now Damon. I know that you're only protecting me because I'm Elena's brother but I can't help what I feel…''

Jeremy had said that in a wishpper and Damon had really no idea what he meant by that… Wash e saying he felt like there were family, friends or something more ?

He looked into the kid's eyes and he saw something like devotion or love maybe ?

''Jer, I know what an asshole I've been always putting your sister first but… You are important to me. Not because you're Elena's brother and she asked me to protect you. I promised you I'll be there for you when your sister realize the love of her life is Stefan.''

''What are you saying Damon, my sister loves you. Why would you say that ? Did something happen ? ''

''Ketsiya told me weird stuff about destiny and the Doppelganger, their story repeting itself. And the way she was looking at him while trying desperately to make him remember her, Damon thought.

''But right now we have other stuff more important than me getting dumped, we need to tell the others about Bonnie.''

''You're right. She didn't want me to tell them but I think it's time. They have to know…''

There again the tears and the infinite sadness, Damon got close to Jeremy and took his face in his hands forcing him to look up and just kissed him. He could feel the wet tears on his face and Jeremy' breath catching in his throat. The kid was not kissing back but neither was he pushing Damon away. And then it was like something in Jeremy changed, like the hunter woke up in him. Jeremy hold him closer and started kissing him like he was starving for something Damon didn't know he could give him. The young man invaded his mouth with his tongue dominitating and surprising the vampire. And just like that Damon knew he was lost.


End file.
